From a Place You're Not There
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Why are we separated from one another? We're from a place where we are not there... if only... Sequel to Mirror Siblings.


**From a Place You're Not There**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Naruto. I do not own Vocaloid, which this story is partly based on in terms of plot. I also do not own the song that is also the namesake of this story (a song which is sung by Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin).

* * *

It was such a tough day for them both. Naruto and Naruko are now officially eighteen, yet both are still Genin. It sucked, because they both knew that their village did not like them both. Both were mirror siblings, and both were cursed with the same fate; only that while Naruto had a female demon sealed inside him, the same demon within Naruko was instead male. Kind of freaky when you think about it... however the demons within them slowly begrudgingly began to respect their jailors due to being able to kill those annoying Akatsuki bastards that try to capture them just to harness demonic energies.

Naruto had become taller, and definitely gained a frame that girls would just drool over if he was to ever be seen shirtless. Plus in most hormonally-charged teen girls, his whiskers just screamed sexy now. As for Naruko, Naruto noticed her breasts were definitely a good size. Like big ripe melons just waiting to be felt, and he so desperately wished he could feel his neechan's breasts. Her hourglass frame, nice ass, and such beautiful sexy looks, she was the wet-dreams of young adolescent boys, and the main girl that he desires so every night as he dreams, as she desires him in her dreams.

"Naruto-kun," Naruko sighed, placing her hand against the mirror. Naruto walked over, and kneels against the glass on his side of the glass, pressing his hand over the smaller hand.

"We've been doing this ever since our harsh childhoods," Naruto whispered, "every morning we greet one another, every afternoon we see each other, and every night we talk before sleeping. To dream... that we can be together, only for reality to slap us in the face..."

"And when we awaken to the harsh world of reality, we want to hold each other, but we cannot..."

"You know," Naruko spoke up softly, making Naruto look into the jewels that was her beautiful blue eyes, "I heard of this song today..."

"Really?"

"Called _From a Place You're Not There_..."

Naruto blinked. "I heard of that song too. Shizune-neechan was listening to that song on the radio earlier today when Baa-chan needed me for something..."

"Do you remember the words?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do," he whispered.

She leans against the mirror. "Sing for me, Naruto-kun."

"Shizukana shizukana mori no okute," he sang, breaking the silence.

Naruko looked at her brother, her lover, but he leaned against the mirror in a depressed manner. "Kasuka ni kirameku kobita kagami ni," she replies softly.

He gave his own. "Chiisaku chiisaku sureta bokura wa..."

Inside their seals, both Kyuubis began to hear a type of musical tone echoing with the jails, and both foxes felt something occurring. A type of weird disturbance... for the two, they can remember the music that they heard, and inside their minds, the music was loud and comforting, but also depressing. Yet, both begin to sing their parts of this tune.

_Kimi no basho sono sekai  
Boku to onnaji keshiki_

_Kimi no basho onnaji sora  
Tada watashi take soko ni inani_

_Futari wo wakatsu kono kagami no  
Koukoua wa onnaji basho bokura utau_

_Tsukaete (tsukaete)  
Kono utakoe  
Kikasete (kikasete)  
Kimi no oto  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Todokuyoneto, ima mo koushite utatteimasu_

_Eien (eiento ga)  
Shinjite naikara  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Kagami ga kowarete  
Kimi heto (kimi heto)  
Aeru youni, ima mo shinjite utatteimasu_

They gazed at one another, their eyes locked as they began to cling to the glass that kept them separated form one another, unaware that their chakra began to filter forth from the emotions they were experiencing.

_Kimi no basho sono sekai  
Itsumo onnaji keshiki_

_Kimi no basho kimi no kao  
Tsukarehate shizumu sono hitomi_

_Futari wo wakatsu kagami no sobano  
Bokura no utakoe shinaini kasure yuku_

_Eien (eiento ga)  
Shinjite naikedo  
Kikoeta (kimi no ne)  
Touki kiokutake  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Todokuyoneto, itsumo de shinji utaeru deshouka_

_Kimi heto (kimi heto)  
Kono utakoe  
Todoite (todokete)  
Tomari yukuma e ni  
Itsuka wa (itsuka wa)  
Todoku yoneto, itsuka made bokura ueru deshouka_

Tears were spilling forth, as the demon inside them began to expel his and her youkai. They were taking this chance to break free. The seal had been during this time rendered useless, and they wanted to be free, but also wish to grant these two poor souls a new chance at life. And so, with their ancient knowledge of demon magicks, they grant the two souls a chance at a new life and the blue chakra that swirled around them intermixes with red, forming purple.

_Itsumono itsumono oto no nakai  
Kikioeta kigashita kimi no utakoe  
Itsuka wa itsuka wa yume mitakoto  
Kagami ni hibika saitteimashita_

Naruto and Naruko had each pressed against the glass, and as the music within their subconscious fades, it shatters as they fall into the blinding white. The sudden wave of youkai rushes completely through the village on both their worlds. But, as their counterparts reach the home of Naruto and Naruko, they would discover the Jinchuuriki have vanished completely, and the only thing that was out of place is a large broken stand mirror, the shards of glass scattered across the room's floor.

=0=0=

Naruto moaned softly as he woke up. The birds chirped outside the window, and Naruto slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and turned to look at the mirror, as he began to remember what had happened last night. The Kyuubi's energy broke free, making him go unconscious just as a weird white light began to break from the mirror. But, it remained unbroken. As he gazed into it... he saw only his reflection... just one thing was out of place: he had no whisker marks.

A soft female moan echoed behind him, and he stiffened.

"Naruto-kun," she whimpered.

He turned around, and gasped. There was his sister, waking up and sitting up in the large bed. However, her face was free of the whisker marks.

"Naruko-chan...?"

She blinked, and turned to the voice, and saw her brother standing there, in his orange boxer shorts, while she was in an oversized powder blue t-shirt that covered the striped orange and white panties she wore.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered, before she climbed out of the bed and hugged her brother. It was... as if her dreams came true. Her brother was standing here. She was holding him. She could feel her brother in a physical manner. Naruto was overwhelmed with similar emotions and feelings. Her breasts were pressed against his hard light pack, as neither did not want to let go of each other.

"How... Naruko, what do you remember yesterday?"

"We were talking... and then we sang a song together we both heard... what about you?"

"Same thing, but at the end, I felt the seal breaking down as the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces and I was engulfed by a blinding white flash of light before I became unconscious..."

"Same here," she whispered. Then both let go as they wanted to look at their stomachs. Shirt and nightgown taken off, they filtered chakra, remembering how Jiraiya did the same to make the seal visible... nothing showed up. They didn't even hear the voices of the red demon fox muttering to them with a whisper.

"... Yesterday was our birthday," Naruto told his sister.

"Eighteen," she replied, "What did you wish for?"

Naruto then did the one thing he always wished to do: Hold his sister as he kissed her softly. "Two things: to kiss you and to be with you..."

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back. Both closed their eyes as she probed his mouth with her tongue, and their tongues encircle and wrestle, each tasting the other. Soft moans are let out, before they part for air.

"I wished to kiss you, and to be with you forever," she responded, panting lightly from how deeply they kissed a second time.

Naruto slowly maneuvered her over to the bed, and she scoots up onto it as he moved over top her. Just like in one of her dreams she had before. This time, it was really happening.

"... Whatever happened, our wishes came true. And I will never trade this wish for anything else," he said.

"I love you, Naruto."

"And I love you too, Naruko."

They were no longer separated by the glass, nor were they no longer in a sense Jinchuuriki. They were granted a new lease on life, and a chance to live together in the same realm of existence. And as the two divulged into a heated make out session, both did not care for the sin they were committing. Because they would gladly sin with one another, and the day after, and the day after, and so on, until their souls pass on into the afterlife.

Sure in this world, they are still orphans, and their parents are still dead. But with new memories, they learned their mother passed giving birth to them, and their father died when the Uchiha Clan led by Fugaku tried to overtake the village via a coup. The traitors were all killed, but Fugaku managed to kill their father before succumbing to the deathblow of his eldest son, Itachi, who served the Yondaime and was his spy in the Uchiha Clan.

To this day in this new world, only Itachi, Mikoto who never agreed with the dictator that was her deceased ex-husband, and Sasuke remained. In this new world, the Kyuubi, neither male nor female, but of a neutral gender, slowly gazed up from its cavern it lived in on a secluded island hidden from the humans. A slow smile curled on the fox's lips as it stares out to the blue sky and the sunlight that filters into the den.

"Enjoy your new lives together, kits," it whispered to itself, before getting up, and leaving its cave to go hunting for food.

* * *

**Well... this came as a flash of lightning striking my brain. I began to write what my mind was churning forth, and this is the result. Enjoy!**


End file.
